


Mornings are the Worst

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Fem!Sides, Multi, Polyamory, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: Virgo wakes up to another morning in her home with her crew of heroes. It goes as well as it usually does.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Mornings are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Sides Super AU!!
> 
> Just to be clear: here is everyone and their powers.
> 
> Virgo: None, just a professionally trained assassin  
> Pamela: Wind manipulation, memory alteration  
> Janice: Illusions, lie detection  
> Rema: Indestructibility, teleportation  
> Lola: Inhuman speed, inhuman intelligence  
> Ramona: Fire manipulation, invisibility  
> Emily: Empathic abilities, ability to phase through walls
> 
> Tamsin: None, she's currently learning self defense from Virgo
> 
> Teal and Andrea (Andy): Telepathy  
> Pryce and Daya: Telekinesis
> 
> Chapter warnings: None! This is pure fluff.

Virgo’s alarm went off, the loud obnoxious noise grating against her skull. Pamela had often asked her if she wanted to change it, but honestly, she wasn’t sure if there was anything else powerful enough to wake her up from her sleep. She slept like a rock, after all. She checked the time to see that it was already six thirty, and briefly she wondered how many times she had hit the snooze button.

She reluctantly climbed out of bed and stretched, doing a back walkover for good measure, and cracked her neck. Walking over to her closet, she threw the doors open and pulled out her favorite purple jacket, tossing it onto her bed. She then walked over to her dresser, opened up one of the drawers, and pulled out a black crop top and a navy blue pair of jeans. After quickly throwing it on, she brushed her purple hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. She debated on makeup, wondering if she was going to have to go anywhere that day, and last minute threw on some black lipstick and eyeliner.

She popped her lips once before tugging on her jacket, leaving the front unzipped like she always did. She threw on her belt, loaded with five throwing knives and a pistol, just in case. I mean in her profession you could never be too safe. She threw open her curtains and allowed herself to enjoy the satisfaction of waking up before the sun for just a moment before she stalked over to the door, opening it and flicking on the hallway lights.

Taking a deep breath, she walked down the empty hall, and down the flight of stairs, humming softly under her breath. The house she shared with her crew wasn’t exactly a mansion, but it was pretty damn close and certainly one of the biggest houses in the city. One does not live in an apartment complex when one lives with seven other adults and five children. As she walked down the familiar hallway, brushing her hand against the wall, she noted that the kitchen light was already on. Smiling to herself, she entered the kitchen to see Lola in the middle of preparing breakfast. 

“Heya specs.” Virgo said, smirking as she leaned against the doorframe. Lola’s head came up at the sound of her voice, and she quickly turned the stove off before wiping her hands on a towel and turning around. Her face broke out into a reserved but fond smile, and she nodded once. Her dull blue hair was tied up in its usual two buns, and she was wearing a black button up turtleneck with dark blue embroidery.

“Good morning Virgo. You’re up later than usual.”

Virgo shrugged and walked over to the kitchen aisle, resting her elbows on it. “I guess I must have hit the snooze button a couple times. That or Pam is trying to get me to sleep in later again. She should know by now that it doesn’t work on me.”

Lola rolled her eyes, the fond smile never leaving her face. “Yes, all of us know there is no stopping you when it comes to getting up before the sun rises.”

“You’re one to talk.” Virgo fired back. “You must have been awake for a while if you’re making breakfast.” Lola hesitated, surprised, before her face tinted with color and she raised her shoulders sheepishly.

“Truly, I never went to bed.” She admitted. “I stayed up all night to finish my research, but it was well worth it. Would you like to see?” Virgo could barely nod before a blur or blue and silver zipped past her. It only took her about two seconds to come back with a folder stuffed full of paper, despite the fact that Lola’s lab was in a whole other building, so as not to endanger the rest of the inhabitants when Lola did the more dangerous experiments. After all, that was one of Lola’s abilities. Her inhuman speed made it impossible to keep track of her. She could be in the kitchen one moment and then in her bedroom in the next. Trying to find her in their labyrinth of a house was a nightmare. Only Rema ever managed to accomplish it, and that was only because she had teleportation.

“Looking good, Specs. I’m surprised you didn’t go to bed though, considering how much you always bug me about a proper sleep schedule.” Virgo smirked as she watched her friend splutter and make indignant noises.

“This is completely different!” Lola insisted. “My research is actual science that could serve a purpose, whether we are on the field or for more domestic purposes. You insist on staying up simply because you have no sense of self preservation! And besides, this was one time. With a legitimate reason.”

Virgo sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know Teach. I was just messing with you, no need to get so worked up about it.” 

“Who's getting worked up over what?” A new voice mumbled from the entrance of the kitchen. Both girls turned their head to see a mop of Pamela’s messy light brown hair, her extremely pale blue eyes just barely peeking out from underneath it.

“Morning sweetheart.” Virgo said warmly, crossing over and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Pamela giggled and playfully batted her face away.

“Noooooo it’s too early for kisses.” She said, her voice still slurring from just having woken up. She hadn’t even bothered to change out of her onesie. Pamela had a closet full of onesies, and today she was wearing her cat one. 

Virgo tilted her head to the side, trying not to giggle ah how adorable Pamela always was in the morning. “Pam, did you change my alarm clock settings again?” Pamela perked up at that, turning to look up at Virgo and attempting to brush her long hair out of her face.

“Did it work?” She asked cheerfully.

Virgo groaned and stared up at the ceiling. “...Yeah it did.” Pamela cheered a bit, and stood up on her toes, nuzzling Virgo’s throat. 

“Are the twins awake yet?” Lola asked, clearing her throat to remind the two lovers that she was still there.

Pamela looked at her and smiled. “Hi Lo!” She said. “And no, I don’t think so. You know Ramona likes to sleep late. Unlike _some_ people here.” She looked pointedly at Virgo.

“Hey, you’re awake too.” Virgo pointed out, and Pamela pouted. “You’re a mess, you know that? You’re just lucky we don’t have to take the kids to school today. Now let’s go get you cleaned up and dressed.” Pamela whined, but Virgo shook her head. “No buts. You’ll feel better after you’ve actually gotten out of your sleepwear. Hey L, can you make some coffee while we’re doing this?” Lola nodded, and Virgo began pushing Pamela out of the room, despite her complaining and insisting that she didn’t want to get dressed.

After a lot of debating with Pamela and wrestling with her hair, which got unbelievably tangled during the night, Virgo finally managed to get Pamela to put on a white dress with blue edges, and a light blue cardigan. Pamela fastened a baby blue bow in her hair last minute, and skipped down the halls and into the dining room. Virgo had to admire how her energy levels could go from zero to a hundred in less than a minute, she wished she could do that.

Entering the dining room, Virgo saw that Janice and Rema were now awake too and sitting at the table. Janice was picking at her omelet, looking bored out of her mind, and Rema was clinging onto Lola, leaning on her shoulder and talking about what she wanted to do during the day while Lola looked at her fondly.

Rema’s unique style was one of the many reasons they chose not to have secret identities. Aside from being inconvenient, there weren’t many groups of eight girls in the city that lived together, and even fewer girls who had green and gray hair with half of their head shaved. Not to mention if their appearances didn’t give it away, then their personalities certainly would have.

Janice looked up at the sound of the two of them coming in and her face lit up, her yellow eyes sparking with life. She stood up and walked over to both of them, giving them both a quick kiss. “Finally! I would have expected you to be up a lot earlier, V. You’re losing your touch!”

Virgo laughed. “Sorry, but Pam didn’t want to get dressed.” Pam crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“What’s wrong with having a pajama day? It’s _Saturday._ ” She said, huffing adorably. Whenever Pamela was mad, she was either the cutest thing on the planet or the most terrifying. There was never any in between.

Janice laughed. “You’re too cute.” She said, ruffling Pamela’s hair. Pamela’s cheeks puffed up, and she looked like a child. She looked like Daya or Pryce when either of them got mad. 

“I can’t tell if you rubbed off on the children or if the children rubbed off on you.” Virgo commented, walking over to the dining table and sitting down. Her place was already set with an omelet and a cup of coffee, black like her soul. She looked up and flashed a quick smile at Lola. “Thanks for making breakfast, Lo.”

Lola took her eyes off of her wife for a second to respond before turning back to her. From this angle, Virgo could see that she had a crystalised dark blue rose tucked in her hair. Apparently she had had it since highschool, though Virgo had no way to confirm this since she had not met the rest of them until much later.

Virgo ate quickly, put away their dishes, and cleared her throat to get their attention. Pamela and Janice both turned their heads to look at Virgo with curious looks on their faces, and even Rema and Lola looked up. “So. I was thinking that we could maybe go to the park with the kids today once they wake up.” 

Pamela’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Oh that’s a great idea!” The table cloth began to rustle as a slight breeze filled the air, signifying her approval. Pamela’s ability of wind manipulation tended to be influenced by her emotions, similar to how Ramona’s fire was often affected by her emotions. Janice tapped her on the shoulder to point out what she was doing, and immediately, she blushed and stopped the wind, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sorry.” She muttered.

Janice turned to look at Virgo and raised an eyebrow. “As much as I would like to get the kids out of the house, you know how they _never_ get bored of it, aren’t you worried about being accosted by fans?”

Pamela rolled her eyes. “They know V doesn’t like big crowds, and they’ve learned not to swarm us. I can’t imagine it would be a big problem. And if it is we can always just go back home.” Janice sighed and muttered something Virgo didn’t hear, probably something along the lines of “whatever” or “I suppose so.”

“Great.” Rema said. “So who’s gonna wake up the others?” Everyone immediately averted their eyes. They were the early birds, the others were ones who hated being woken up.

“I’ll get the quadruplets and Tamsin if you guys can figure out who gets Ramona, Emily, and Renae.” Virgo suggested. The others shot her dirty looks, knowing that she had purposefully picked out the easiest job of them all. Pamela pursed her lips, as if trying to hold back laughter, and Virgo took that as her cue to leave. As she climbed back up the stairs to the hallway where the kids slept, she checked the time and saw that it was 7:45. Yeah, that was late enough that Teal would already be awake. Tamsin was going to hate her though.

Walking quietly over to the quadruplets’ bedroom, she opened the door carefully and smiled at the sight. Teal was sitting on the floor, reading silently to herself while her three siblings were snuggled up together on a single bed that was too small for all of them.

Teal, of course, looked up as soon as she heard the door open, and smiled when she saw who it was. _“Good morning Mom.”_ Her daughter’s voice rang in her head. Teal had throat surgery when she was a young child, which left her vocal cords damaged since operating on a (at the time) three year old is rather difficult. By the time they had gone to see if they could be repaired after they had adopted the quadruplets, which was a year and a half later, the cords had already healed back over, permanently mangled, and left her without a voice.

It was lucky that her genetic power was telepathy, and that she was a quick learner. She was able to learn sign language within a matter of months. Teal was already dressed in a white and green long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans, as if she had known Virgo was coming. She probably did, she always seemed to know.

“Morning Teal. Want to help me wake up your sisters?” Teal thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. Virgo smiled softly at her. “Alright then.” She crept over to their bed and placed her hand on Pryce’s shoulder. She was always the easiest to wake up.

“Wake up Pryce. We’re going to the park today.” She said, gently shaking her. Pryce groaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness.

“Mom?” She asked. Virgo let out a gentle smile, and Pryce sat up. “Good morning.” She said.

“Morning, hun. You want to wake up your sisters for me?” Pryce looked down at the two sleeping forms of Daya and Andy, who were clinging onto one another. Pryce shook the two of them, less gently than Virgo had, but then again, they were deep sleepers, just like her, so she didn’t blame Pryce.

Daya woke up first, sitting up and smiling brightly as soon as she saw Virgo. Andy took a bit longer, but she did wake, and when she did, she smiled shyly at her sisters and then at her mom. The three of them climbed out of bed, and Virgo began helping them choose outfits. For Daya, she picked out a light blue knee length spaghetti strap dress with a bow in the back. Andy chose a simple black t-shirt and baggy pants, and Pryce put on a sweater with a red bow. 

She sat down to help them deal with their hair, grabbing a few hair ties and putting Teal’s hair up in pigtails, before she saw Daya reaching for a flower crown on the bookshelf dedicated to flower crowns, most likely with her telekinesis. 

Pryce and Daya shared telekinesis as their first power, while Teal and Andy had telepathy. Teal and Andy seemed to have a good handle on their powers, while the other two were still learning to control theirs. Virgo supposed it made sense, telekinesis was physical, and physical powers were often harder to control than mental ones. As it was, their telekinesis was pretty powerful, they just had a hard time focusing it.

“Which one are you reaching for, sweetie?” Virgo called. Daya turned around and pointed at one on the top shelf.

“I’m trying to get the pink and purple one.” She whined. Virgo sighed to herself and got up, plucking the flower crown off. It was made of light pink and lavender roses, provided for by Pamela’s garden. They were all real, but they had been dunked in the same solution Lola used to crystallize her flower, so they were perfectly preserved. She guided Daya over to the bed and brushed out her tangly bob cut before placing the flower crown on her head. 

After helping Pryce tie her hair back into a ponytail and putting on her plastic tiara that she wore everywhere, she noticed Andy searching through the dresser drawer, looking for something. Virgo got up and walked over to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Looking for your cat hoodie?” She asked. Andy nodded, before shrugging and gesturing to the drawer, where Virgo could very clearly see the oversized black and purple hoodie with cat ears sewn onto it was not in there. Andy had been selectively mute since before they had adopted them. Teal said that after their birth parents put them up for adoption, Andy’s anxiety began to spiral out of control, to the point where she chose to be mute rather than have to talk to people. She was comfortable having a conversation with her sisters, so long as it was in their heads so no one would overhear, and on good days she could have full conversations with her mothers, but other than that, there was no one else she was completely comfortable with.

“Teal, have you seen Andy’s cat hoodie?” She called over her shoulder. The seven year old was surprisingly good at organization.

 _“I believe Mama hung it up in the closet yesterday after she found it on the ground.”_ “Mama” referred to Janice. “Mom” was Virgo, and “Mommy” was Pam. It got a little confusing sometimes, but it worked.

Virgo walked over to the closet and opened the door. Sure enough, Andy’s hoodie was hanging in it. She took it off the hanger and helped Andy into it, who immediately pulled the hood over her head and offered another shy smile.

“Alright girls, go on down to Mom and Mama, I’ve got to go wake up Tamsin.” The girls nodded and headed out the door, Teal first, followed by Pryce and Daya, and finally Andy. After they had gone down the hall and were out of sight, Virgo sighed to herself and smiled mischievously. This next part was going to be fun.

She crept down the hall to Tamsin’s room, and took a look inside. Sure enough, she was still fast asleep. Virgo crept closer to the bed, grabbed the edge of the blanket, and in one smooth motion, ripped it off.

Tamsin let out a surprised shout at the sudden change in temperature, and sat up quickly, looking around wildly before her eyes landed on Virgo. When they did, they narrowed, and she huffed.

“Really? Was that necessary?” She asked. The thirteen year old was always grumpy whenever she was woken up.

Virgo dropped the blanket onto the ground and shrugged. “Perhaps not, but it’s fun.” Tamsin groaned and flopped down on the bed. Virgo rolled her eyes and poked her in the side. Tamsin lurched and rolled to the other side of the bed. “C’mon, get up. We’re taking the quadruplets to the park and you know that they’ll want you to be there.” Tamsin groaned again, louder this time, as she sat up.

“Why must you use those little gremlins against me?” She said. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and reluctantly stood up. “Alright fine. I’m coming. Now get out so I can get dressed.” Virgo complied, despite knowing that the second she left the room, Tamsin would go back to bed. Mornings like these always followed the same format. She didn’t mind that though. The familiarity of them was comforting, in a way that the dull routine of her old life never was. She was happy, and she sighed in contentment, knowing that it was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: Tamsin is not Virgo, Pamela, and Janice's daughter XD
> 
> Tamsin's legal guardians are Emily and Renae, Virgo and Tamsin have almost a more sisterly dynamic than a parental one. They can both be kind of immature around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> I really enjoy reading comments and find them motivating. Thank you for reading!!! <3
> 
> This series is just domestic life, just pure fluff.
> 
> ...For now ;)
> 
> (Just to be clear, Tamsin is NOT Virgo, Janice, and Pamela's kid. Her legal guardians are Emily and Renae. Tamsin has more of a sisterly relationship with Virgo than anything else)


End file.
